


Second in command

by GalacticTwink



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bubble Bath, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Washing, In-character, M/M, POV Bdubs, mayor Scar, no official ship tag for them so I used both, takes place right after the mayor race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/GalacticTwink
Summary: After he was elected mayor, Scar dove straight into his duties to make the shopping district a better place. As his second in command, Bdubs has important work to do as well, and first on his list is making sure his mayor gets some rest.
Relationships: GoodTimesWithScar/BDoubleO100, bdoubleo100/goodtimeswithscar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

The shopping district arcs into view as I fly in, arms stretched out to my sides to catch the wind in my wings gliding over the building that dot the now-green landscape. I swoop down in front of the town hall, standing above the shops to unite everyone’s styles together. This will be good for us- good for the server. I touch the wall on my way in, fingers sliding along the polished surface that I hand placed. And there’s no one more deserving to have such a beautiful town hall than Scar; Mayor Scar. I round the corner, the diamond throne towering overhead shimmering brilliantly in the sunlight. The good mayor isn’t here, the cozy hall empty. But I came here to meet someone- official mayor business of course, what with Scar so busy transforming the whole of the shopping district. I should really add a meeting room in here. Where could they possibly be waiting for me? In my office, perhaps?

I climb the stairs, tearing my eyes from the throne to push open my door. The small room is packed, four hermits squeezed shoulder to shoulder in the space waiting for me.

“Well, hey guys! What are.. so many of you doing here?” I shake my head, clearing my throat. “I mean- welcome to my office! How can I help you?” Etho coughs, looking over at his companions as I settle down in my chair. When he asked me to meet him here, he didn’t mention bringing any guests- if I was expecting so much company we could’ve met outside! Tango nudges him, nodding towards me.

“Well, Bdubs,” Xisuma sighs before he begins to speak for the group. “we wanted to talk to you about Scar.” about Scar? Our newly elected mayor, who’s already done a world of good for this server? I must have tensed up, the boys in front of me looking between themselves before trying to back up a few steps. “Not that he isn’t doing a good job!” Impulse pipes up, “In fact the place has never looked better! What with all the grass, and that huge mountain!” I know Impulse doesn’t have the _best_ view of Scar mountain from his base, but it’s good to know he can still appreciate it. 

“Well- then what is it? Do you have a suggestion for Town Hall? Dogs that need catching, maybe?” my fingers flutter nervously in the air, tapping on my desk while I wait for them to make up their minds. Tango and Impulse look at each other, a whole conversation passing between them without a single word spoken. Xisuma sits with his hands folded, expression blocked by his helmet. If it was only him, I’d be worried but this doesn’t seem like admin business.

“Scar is already a great mayor, Bdubs, but we’re a little worried about him. Even before he was elected he’s been on for hours working on huge projects. Everyone’s seen him on working; me, X, Keralis, even Doc has seen him online.” Etho’s even voice almost distracts me from why all these guys showed up here. Is this some kind of intervention?

“Wh-well sure he’s on all the time! He’s the, he’s the mayor! Working hard to make the shopping district a better place!”

“All we’re saying is that maybe he should take a break. You’re his right hand man, aren’t you? You should get him to lay off for a day.”

“Why don’t the two of you do something to celebrate your big win at the election? Do something fun together.” I wish I could see X’s face when he said that.

“Is-is this an intervention or a blind date!” my face flushes- did I really say that? Sputtering for something else to say, I’m interrupted before I can save myself from that one. “Just think about it okay? If you don’t think you can tear him away we can find another way to help him.” Xisuma ends the conversation curtly, standing to squeeze out the door. The others follow, leaving Etho and I alone in my office. He reaches over my desk to place a hand on my shoulder. I offer him a flustered smile that he returns, his own cheeks tinted pink. 

“Sorry about those guys Bdubs, Tango just can’t keep his mouth shut about this kinda stuff, y’know? Take Scar out for a while, make sure he gets some rest before he burns himself out. I think you could use it too.” he pulls away, mismatched eyes swimming with genuine concern before he leaves me alone with my thoughts.

I  tap my wristwatch, swiping down the hub to see if Scar is online. He is, name sitting at the top of the short list. If he’s working on the shopping district, he shouldn’t be far. Wandering around, it’s not long until I spot his name through Scar mountain;  working away at the back of the hollow structure. I don’t have any room to talk about empty mountains, though. 

“Scar?” I cup my hands around my mouth, throwing my voice up towards him. He jumps, turning around and looking up. “Scar, down here!” I wave my arms, the mayor slowly turning to look at me. He steps straight off his pillar, elytra opening behind him sending him straight towards me.

“Wait, wait, wait!” he crashes into my chest, sending my flying backwards into the water behind us; arms wrapping around Scar’s frame to cushion his fall. Water splashes around us, just deep enough beside the shore to soak me but not enough to cover my face. I catch my breath, resting my cheek against the side of Scar’s head as I collect myself. Oh, wait.

The mayor is cradled against my chest, my arms folded protectively around his wiry frame. I loosen my grip, a wide, almost manic, smile spread across his freckled face as he lists his head.

“Hello, my love,” my heart melts, Scar’s tired voice making my brain buzz. I reach up to cup his cheek, thumb dragging across his skin as I pull him down towards me; pressing a gentle kiss to the end of the scar on his face.

“My sweet, how are you?” he looks exhausted, the bags under his eyes even darker than usual. He still smiles at me, looking away and up at the mountain towering over us. He’s started working on the back, gently sloping cliffs just starting to form over us. Even unfinished it’s breathtaking, every block placed with purpose and thought behind it- which just makes it that much more time consuming. 

“I’ll be done soon, this is just the final push.” Scar repeats what he’s been telling me for days now. Maybe the guys were right about him needing a break…

“Are you busy right now? I needed some, uhhhh, building advice from the master.” good excuse Bdubs, he’d never turn down giving me building tips. The corners of Scar’s lips twist in thought, looking up at his mountain and back down to me.

“Sure, I can come help you for a minute. What do you want me to look at?” what do I want him to look at? I don’t have anything for him to look at.

“Uh-uhm, just follow me!” I pull Scar up off the ground with me and straight into the air, dropping him into the open space as soon as I hear his elytra open. What have I been working on in the shopping district? I skid to a stop in front of Boomers, a shop that I haven’t touched even once since I finished building it.

“Oh, Bdubs, I think the Boomers shop looks great. What do you need to change about it?” I stare at the exterior of my build, searching for any imperfections Scar could help me with.

“Do you think so? I just wasn’t sure about… all the smoke! I’m worried it’s causing some of the lag in the shopping district.” Scar thinks about it for a second, looking up at the crater carefully taken out of the building. Please don’t say take them out, I love the smoke.

“I don’t think campfires make lag, the smoke is really the only part that moves. I suppress a sigh of relief. “Is that all you needed? If it is I really should get back to-” “No! No, there’s something else, back at my base!” I jump back into the sky, letting the wind catch my elytra and drag me higher above the builds in the shopping district. Scar lets loose a rocket behind me, shooting past with a lopsided grin.

We race. Rockets spammed and hands thrown to push each other off course as we fly across the server, landing right in the middle of my village; feet touching the ground at the same time. Scar stops to catch his breath, resting a hand on my shoulder as he pants heavily.

“Alright.. Bdubs.. What do you want to show me?” I frantically glance around before he’s ready.

“Uh- Uh- it’s just this whole place, Scar! I’ve done so much work on all these- all these houses and buildings but I feel like all I’m doing is throwing things down next to each other! I need something to pull the area together!”

“Hmm,” he looks around, tapping his finger against the side of his mouth in thought. “Well, lots of your buildings here are the same size. Have you thought about maybe adding a unifying structure to pull these ones into more of a group? Something big, like a castle or a courthouse. Or, you could try some terraforming. Custom terrain with some more structures dotted around it can make an area feel a little more finished, and just some landscaping can connect buildings in a more consistent way.” a castle, huh? “Or a waterfall is always a nice accent.” ooh, a waterfall! I twirl around, looking for the perfect place to put something like that around here. My eyes are drawn to one area that’s barren right now, the vision starting to fall into place in my head. I trace the horizon with my finger, raising my hand as I go.

Scar giggles. When I look over at him he’s looking at me with soft eyes,  a beautiful smile gracing his face.  Well I can’t resist that, now can I? I  grab him by the hip, planting a kiss on his surprised face. 

“What was that for?” “You were giving me that look again.” “What look?” I kiss him again. 

“I think I have one more thing I need your help with.” I lead him through the house I use the most, down the stairs to my master bedroom. “Tango made me this bedroom at the beginning of the season, but I feel like maybe I could add a little something to it. Do you think I should maybe change the bed?” I coax Scar further into the room, pushing him towards the large, master bed. “I swear, it’s just not as comfortable as it used to be.” I usher him into bed, watching him test out the soft blankets. Climbing in behind him I close the canopy, bringing down the light a little bit. Scar looks small in the huge bed, leaning back against my pillows to make himself at home; patting the space next to him for me. He snuggles up against me, curling into my side and letting me wrap an arm around him. 

“Bdubs, if you wanted me to come over to cuddle you could’ve just said so.” Scar already sounds tired, head falling against my shoulder. He yawns once, breathing falling to a soft sigh from his lips. 

_GoodTimesWithScar has gone to sleep. Sweet dreams!_


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up with a head tucked beneath my chin, Scar’s body curled up tightly beside me as he snores softly against my chest. It’s light outside, but I can’t tell how long we were asleep- I don’t even remember dozing off! The sunlight must’ve woken me up, but it hasn’t seemed to bother my boyfriend any, letting him get his much needed rest.

Scar’s been so busy terraforming he even smells like his build, the rick, an earthy smell clinging to him that makes me want to curl up with him in a flower field and never let him go. Maybe I’ll have to clear my plans for a day sometime soon..

I brush my fingers through Scar’s hair, flecks of dirt falling from his dark locks onto his face. Alright, maybe the smell wasn’t as sweet as I thought and he’s just.. dirty. He has been placing an awful lot of terrain over his head…

“Scar..” I shake him gently, watching his eyelashes flutter- face nuzzling further into my chest. “My darling…” his lips curve into a smile, still trying to feign sleep. “Come on, you’re awake.” I lean over him, giving Scar an upside-down kiss to coax his eyes open for me.

“Mm, good morning bright eyes.” he grins sleepily up at me, that face of his just begging for me to kiss him again. So I do, inviting Scar to come sit in my lap so I can hold him. My fingers run through his hair, the grainy texture against my skin reminding me that my dear, sweet boyfriend is in desperate need of cleaning off.

“You, my treasure, are filthy.” I smudge some dirt on his nose, smudging together the freckles on his face. His nose crinkles, his laugh like the sweetest song I’ve ever heard. I steal myself from our cuddle pile to duck into the bathroom, twisting the faucet on to start a nice warm bath for Scar. Let’s see, what bubble bath would he like the most? Rose? Or maybe a nice light citrus? I have a couple florals, maybe I can mix them together for him. I make a special concoction just for him, bubbles swirling through the water as the tub fills up with steaming water. 

“Oh Scar~ Are you ready for a nice hot bath?” oh, my! Scar’s already getting ready, his shirt sitting in a pile on my floor with a mess surrounding it. Well, I can sweep when we’re all finished I suppose, his clothes have to go somewhere! I guide my boyfriend into the bathroom, a thick layer of steam hanging in the air. Scar takes a deep breath, taking in the cozy warmth and the sweet smell. 

Bubbles slosh against the sides of the tub as he climbs in, easing himself into the  water with a sigh. Just what the doctor ordered, he already looks more relaxed.  Now, let’s get that layer of dirt off him. I sit on the side of the tub and roll up my sleeves, reaching into the water to splash Scar;  bubbles sticking to his dirty skin. 

“Alright, let’s get you all cleaned up. You start with this.” he’s going to ruin my bar of soap, but it’s for a good cause so I can let it slide. I tilt back Scar’s head gently, pouring a cup of water over his hair to clear out the crust of dirt on the top. The bubbles under him are tinted a funny colour, but nevermind about that. 

I’ m generous with my shampoo, pooling it in my palm to lather it through my Scar’s hair to get it back to it’s soft self. I didn’t think about how  the bright citrus of my bath products would go with the flowerfield I made with the bubble bath.  Maybe I should’ve gotten one of my older ones out of the cabinet  that smells a little bit more like Scar. 

“Mmm,” he tilts his head back to smile at me, “that smells like you, love.”

“Oh yeah?” I rub my nails against Scar’s scalp, getting a little noise out of him, “and what do I smell like?” his eyes are half lidded, bliss spread across his features as I massage the crown of his head; my hands pulling away coated in grime filled bubbles. Cupping Scar’s hairline I pour clean water over his hair, the dirt running out and lightening at least a few shades. 

“Liiiiike.. sunshine. You’re so warm, and bright.” I roll my eyes, working some conditioner through Scar’s hair. He’s such a dramatic, talking about me like I’m all that when he’s right here being better than I could ever be and more. His hair is so soft now, falling between my fingers as I work out the last of the product clinging to his locks. He’s looking like himself again, cute and sweet as he always is. A little bit of new water and an extra squeeze of bubble bath and he’s all set to get in some serious relaxing. Maybe I can clean up around the house while I wait, someone’s clothes certainly could use a good wash. 

“Bdubs? One more thing before you go.” “Anything, my sweet.” Scar motions for me to lean in closer, his fingers linking into mine as he leans up for a kiss. He tugs me forward with both hands, water splashing out onto the floor as I crash in past the fresh layer of bubbles clothes and all. 

“Wh-hey! Scar! What’s that all about?” he laughs, bright enough to melt my heart and make my brain buzz. I can’t help but stare at his wide smile, infectious and so enchanting; one of Scar’s front teeth still chipped from a flying accident seasons ago. He reaches out to touch my face with wrinkling fingers, my own not able to resist dancing along the tips of the scratches set deep against the skin of his cheek. 

“I am in awe of you.” my chest feels so heavy and full, Scar’s eyes darting away shyly as I lean in for a kiss- pressing one against his wet skin for each thick scar running along his pretty face. “You’re wonderful. Please tell me how you’re so, so amazing. Better than anyone else in the whole world.”

“Well,” Scar catches my hand, pressing a tender kiss against my knuckles. “I learned from the best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This was very, very self-indulgent but after posting this (right now!) I'm planning on starting a bigger HC fic idea I have! If you want, [this](https://starryeyed-queer.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr! I don't use it a whole lot right now but if you have any I'd love to take a fic request or two or maybe later on chat about longfics I have in the works! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in my attempt to warm up writing again, so sorry if it's not my best work! I'm not 100% about it but I'm happy with how it turned out + I have plans for a second part. 
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr [here](https://starryeyed-queer.tumblr.com/) if you want! I've been wanting to get into this fandom more! I've been having some longer fic ideas I want to start working towards soon!


End file.
